A Slytherins point of view
by Ginger3
Summary: ~*Chapter10 uploaded*~Francis has always hated Ron, she thought she had anyway. She needs to talk about what shes thinking, she cant tell Draco, so who does she tell? (I made the rating higher due to Language.)
1. An intresting thought in Diagon Alley

Chapter 1  
  
Francis opened her eyes, she looked at the window, where she recognised the Malfoy's owl flying about. She jumped out of bed and let him in, she stroked his ear as she undid her letter from Draco off his leg, and gave him some water.  
  
She eagerly opened the letter, having not heard from her best friend for nearly two weeks. As she saw Draco's small writing, she smiled and began reading.  
  
Dear Francis,  
  
How are you? I just got some great news! They've made me Head boy! Father was so pleased he bought me a new broom! We're going to Diagon Alley next Monday, just an owl to let you know, I'll meet you outside Gringots.  
  
Draco  
  
Francis smiled, then she wondered who the head girl would be, then it hit her, how could it NOT be it had to be that dirty Mudblood Granger.  
  
This thought had put Francis in a foul mood all day, she had always worked hard, never been in any trouble, why did Granger get everything good!  
  
Her Mother had questioned her on her mood,  
  
'Oh, I got an owl off Draco!' Francis replied offhand, as they were sat in the dining room.  
  
'Oh, that's nice, what did it say?' her dim witted Mother had said, in a dreamy sort of voice (she was still convinced they were going to get married and produce superior Grand children for her to spoil)  
  
'He's been appointed head boy!' Francis said, as she picked at her chicken breast.  
  
Then her Father said, in a disappointed way, 'Why, then, are you not head girl?' Francis sighed; 'That Mudblood Granger will have got it!' she didn't dare look up at her Fathers face.  
  
All she heard was his large exhale, and he turned back to reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
Francis looked up, 'I'm finished, may I leave the table?' she asked.  
  
'You may!' her Mother said, dreamily, a lot like Pro. Trelawny does.  
  
Francis climbed the stairs; she headed for her room, and sat down on her bed. She was going to be entering her seventh, and final year, at Hogwarts in two weeks, the sooner the better in her mind, she hated being stuck at home, with no company except her dim-witted Mother, Her stony faced Father, who went out every day, and there small house elf.  
  
Thee week had dripped away slowly, but finally the day had come for her to go and buy her school supplies from Diagon Alley. She had asked her parents if they were going to come with her, they had both said no, so she had travelled by floo powder, and nearly missed the grate, alone.  
  
When she had arrived in Diagon Alley, she headed for Gringots, having wiped the soot off her clothes.  
  
She smiled, when she saw, what she considered to be, a friendly face.  
  
'Draco!' she said, running up to her best friend, and hugging him.  
  
'Hey Fran!' he smiled back at her, 'How are you?'  
  
Francis looked at him, as they walked towards 'Quality Quidditch Supplies',  
  
'I'm OK!' she replied, then she looked at him, 'Enough about me!' she smirked, 'Congratulations!' she laughed as he stuck his chest out, a stupid smirk on his face.  
  
'Thanks!' he made a face, Francis looked in the direction of his eyes, and mimicked his face,  
  
'Bet you she's head girl!' she said, as she watched Ron, Harry and Hermione laughing.  
  
Francis looked at the trio; Ron had obviously said something funny, as they were all laughing. Hermione looked far more attractive than she ever had, she must have discovered make up Francis assumed and Harry and Ron had padded out, there once baggy robes, now clinging, in the right places, Francis thought with a cheeky smile. 


	2. Handbags in 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'

Chapter 2  
  
Draco noticed the sly smile on Francis's face, 'What are you thinking?' Draco asked, a confused look in his eyes. Francis shook her head, how could she think something like that? About Potter and the pauper!  
  
'Nothing!' Francis said, as she began walking towards 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' once again, followed by a confused Draco.  
  
Francis entered the shop, she headed for the section marked 'Beaters' (she was one of the beaters on the Slytherin team.) Francis was eyeing up a decorative bat, when she heard the bell go, as the door was opened. She ignored it, but turned her head when she heard Draco sigh heavily, reminding her a lot of her Father.  
  
'If it isn't the dirty Mudblood and her little puppies, Scarface and pauper!' he spat at the trio like venom.  
  
Francis turned her head, a practiced sneer on her face, 'Hi Herms, Did you put on weight?' she said spitefully, and obviously lying.  
  
She smiled, as Ron looked furious, she had hit a nerve, not with the Mudblood, but with him.  
  
Draco saw this and added, 'What are you doing in here Weasley?' he smirked, 'You can't afford anything!' he laughed, coldly, as Ron went beet red. The sight of an embarrassed Ron gave Francis a pang of, could it be, guilt?  
  
'Well, Malfoy!' Harry stuttered, 'No matter how much you spend in here, you'll never buy anything that can help Slytherin win!' he smiled, 'Talents not available on tap!'  
  
Francis felt her eyes flash with anger, and Hermione and Ron saw it too, by the looks on their faces. 'Well Potter!' Francis said, in a cold tone, 'Shame there's no shop called "Parents are us!"' Francis said, before sweeping out of the shop. She heard Draco cackle, and then the door slam shut.  
  
'They are gonna get on my nerves this year!' Draco fumed, 'But we'll show them, wont we Fran! Your aim has never been better.'  
  
Francis replied 'I'll get little Potter!' Francis said her eyes narrowed with anger, 'its my last chance, after this year I never have to lay eyes on them ever again!' Francis laughed, her trademark cold laugh.  
  
After they had bought all of their supplies they went and bought two ice creams, as Francis sat down, Draco began to count out his money.  
  
'I've got enough leftover for two butterbeers in the Leaky Cauldron, shall we?' he asked, as Francis finished her ice cream.  
  
Francis looked up, 'Yes, we shall!' she smiled, and stood up, as Draco followed.  
  
Draco said, 'See you later, well in a week!' as Francis threw the floo powder into the fire. She waved and shouted 'Home!' in an instance she was stood in her own living room and her Mother and Father were fighting again, she rolled her eyes, and went up to her room unnoticed. 


	3. Listen to what your Mother tells you!

Chapter 3  
  
Francis woke early on Monday the first of September. At the foot of her bed stood her trunk, full of her books, supplies, and spare robes. Francis yawned and got out of bed. She went and kneeled by her new trunk, a bittersweet smile on her face. She traced the gold lettering of her initials with her index finger, F G.  
  
As she began to get ready there was a knock at her door, 'Francis!' she heard her Father say loudly, in his gruff voice. 'Are you ready? You've got five more minutes!' she sighed and then heard his steps going down the stairs.  
  
One hour later Francis was stood in front of the wall between platforms nine and ten she turned around and looked at her parents. She turned her head back, and for the seventh and final time she walked right onto platform nine and three quarters.  
  
Francis ran her hand through her dark hair, nervously. Her bright green eyes darting around, for anyone she knew, there were new faces, some old ones and some she didn't recognise at all but none of her friends were in sight.  
  
She sighed and began to try and lift her heavy trunk to the train. It was impossible; she dropped her trunk, and sighed heavily. She turned around on her heels fast, and was met by a head full of red hair. Great that's all I need, she thought, Weasley!  
  
Then she heard a voice, not Ron's; it belonged to someone who she didn't know.  
  
'Ron, help this girl with her trunk onto the train!' a red haired woman said, she assumed it was Mrs Weasley.  
  
Ron turned around, and immediately made a face like there was a sour sweet in his mouth, 'But Mum!' he began.  
  
'No buts!' Mrs Weasley said, her lips dangerously thin, reminding Francis of Pro. McGonagall. Ron made the face again and grabbed the opposite end of Francis's trunk violently, and he literally dragged Francis onto the Hogwarts Express. As they turned into an empty compartment Ron turned and looked at Francis. He glared at her 'Better not expect anything like this to happen again!' and with that he stormed out.  
  
Francis sighed, and she sat down with an angry look on her face. 'Stupid pauper!' she hissed to herself, and then she yawned.  
  
The next thing she knew she was sat by the lake at Hogwarts, it was dark and she wasn't alone. Sat on the other side of the lake was Ron she rolled her eyes. Ron was waiting for someone; Francis watched him closely. He was nervously running his hand through his hair, when a noise made her head spin around she squinted in the dark.  
  
All she could make out was a figure, covered by a dark cloak. From the corner of her eye she saw Ron shiver. Ron now saw the figure and walked over to them, 'How are you?' he asked 'Did you get into any trouble?' he said, his brow furrowed with concern.  
  
'No!' a female voice replied, lifting her hood down. Francis opened her mouth in a silent scream, as she saw her own green eyes smiling warmly at him. 


	4. A Discovery on the way to school

A/N I'm English so I'm not good with the American ratings! As I upload each chapter and YOU REVIEW!!!! (lol) Can you tell me if I need to up it, and what to?  
  
Thanks Ginger xx  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Francis awoke suddenly, she sat up, and Draco looked at her, 'Are you OK?' he asked. Francis nodded and rubbed her eyes. He turned back to Crabbe and Goyle and carried on talking to them.  
  
Francis looked out of the window, what was that dream all about? She questioned herself. Why was she meeting Weasley at the lake, in secret? It must have shown on her face that she was confused as Draco looked up; he came and sat next to her.  
  
'Are you sure your OK?' He asked, 'You woke up quickly!' then he seemed to click on 'Did you have a dream or something?' he asked, intrigued.  
  
'No!' Francis lied Draco knew she was, but he had learned over the years she would talk about it when she was ready.  
  
'I'm going to go for a walk.' Francis said as Draco nodded and went to talk to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Francis had gone in her trunk, and got out her new, plain black robes. She walked down the train, looking into each compartment all was full. As she got towards the back of the train Francis had had enough.  
  
She burst into the next compartment, after roughly shutting the door she looked up, immediately wishing she hadn't. In front of her stood that dirty little Mudblood, in the arms of Weasley. She looked shocked, as Ron and Hermione were going beat red. She simply turned around and shut the door behind her.  
  
As she walked back to her original compartment all sorts of thoughts and emotions were going through her head. `Oh my god, Weasley and Granger! What the hell! How long has that been going on? ` Suddenly she felt anger surge through her body, she didn't know why but she hated Granger more than she ever had.  
  
She opened the compartment door just as roughly as she had the last one, but was met by Draco's grey eyes, he looked up, 'What's wrong with you?' he asked. His voice was laced with annoyance, he had known her for as long as he could remember and she had always been a moody person but lately it was ridiculous. Ever since Diagon Alley her mood would flip, and he had enough of wondering why, 'What has been wrong with YOU lately?' he demanded standing up, exasperated as Francis opened her mouth to defend herself.  
  
A/N I have NO idea where this is going, but a big no-no is Draco/Francis and Harry/herm, one word to describe the two pairings, ACK! Is that a word?!?!  
  
A/N 2! I'm so sorry, I'm suffering from writers block for this ficcy! It took so long for so little SORRY! 


	5. A plan is hatched

Chapter 5  
  
'Wrong with me?' Francis said, her tone harsh. 'Nothing has been wrong with me lately, but if you'd walked in on Weasley and Granger playing tonsil tennis (A/N: he he, Tonsil tennis) you'd be in shock as well!'  
  
Draco scoffed, 'What?' his face cracked up into an evil smirk, 'This is a very interesting plot twist!' (A/N: No pun intended!!!) He smirked. Crabbe muttered from somewhere behind him, 'What does she see in him?'  
  
Francis glared up at him, 'what and shed sooner go out with you?' Crabbe went a nice crimson colour she thought, as the others snickered. Francis looked at the floor, ringing her hands nervously. 'Any way, they deserve each other!' she spat out, her tone of voice not matching the look in her eyes.  
  
Francis looked away, out of the window anywhere except at her fellow Slytherins. Draco carried on talking to no one in particular, thinking out loud really. 'Wonder if anyone knows? Potter might not know, now that would make my day!' he but on a voice, Francis assumed it was suppose to sound like Potter, 'Why didn't you tell me Hermione, Ron?''  
  
Crabbe and Goyle cackled, 'Good one Draco!' they congratulated him. Francis's head shot up, 'No!' she smirked, 'We can't say anything!' she rolled her eyes as Crabbe and Goyle looked at her gone out, but Draco was catching on. 'Not yet, we drive them crazy all year, did we say anything, didn't we?' her smirk widened 'Then at the end of the year, we tell! Burst their little bubble!'  
  
Draco jumped up, 'Brilliant! Now I know why I love you!' he smirked as Francis laughed. She stood up, 'If you boys can stand loosing your brains for 10 minutes I'm gonna go get changed, I'll knock before I come back in!' she smirked as she left, and went towards an empty compartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron nearly dropped Hermione when Francis opened the door, he could feel the colour raising his cheeks. She just starred at them, turned around and left. He was shocked because she looked like she was going to cry, he'd never seen her even upset before. 'Shit!' he heard Hermione mutter. He turned to her, she to was bright red, 'She'll tell Draco!' she looked up at him.  
  
He frowned slightly, 'Who cares!' he said, somewhat unconvincingly. She rolled her eyes, 'In turn, Draco will tell Harry!' Ron frowned, 'We can handle Draco!' he smiled weakly. She looked at him, 'Can we handle Harry?' she said, rearranging her robes as Ron looked at the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Notes: He He, Isn't she evil! Well what do you think? REVIEW IN OTHER WORDS!!! You can Flame, praise, criticise, anything you want!  
  
And Finally I would Like to apologise for lack of updates, but I have now overcome my writers block and have another week and a half off school, so I should be writing more soon!  
  
Ginger xx 


	6. Lets get inside Frans head

Chapter 6  
  
Francis ran her hands down her robes and sighed. She felt the train jolt forwards and knew they had arrived at Hogsmede Station. As she was waiting for the gridlock to pass she sat down. You'd think Potter would be pleased for them, but him and Granger had this brief thing last year. He was still hung up on her but they were trying to be 'Friends.'  
  
Francis grinned thinking how strained the pair had been recently. She sighed; she envied that Mudblood so much. Not because she was clever or pretty or anything Francis wasn't because Fran was everything she was.  
  
She was clever, well after Granger and Draco. She laughed bitterly, hell they were nearly certified geniuses. And she was pretty, the looks boys gave her at school was enough to certify that. She had the best friend she could ever ask for in the form of Draco. She had more as well, though Granger couldn't stay on a broom if her life depended on it, Fran could. She was a damn good flyer, and one of the best beaters Slytherin house had ever seen. But yet she wanted more.  
  
Yes boys looked at her, but they never asked her out. Don't get me wrong; she's not some sweet little virgin, quite the opposite. Though you wouldn't call her a slut. She snorted bitterly, who was she kidding; she knew exactly why boys never acted on their desires.  
  
She knew the glare they received off Draco if they even glanced at her, in that way. The ones that would have done anything were all Slytherins, and if you were a Slytherin, you didn't cross Draco Malfoy. And all the others weren't in her house, and it wasn't done. Slytherins were with Slytherins and the other houses kept out of it.  
  
Crabbe who muttered, 'You coming', knocked her out of her thoughts she looked up and sighed, 'Yeah!' and stood up. She stepped off the train and smirked. Stood in front of her were Potter, Weasley and Granger. She walked over to them, Draco followed. 'Hey you three how were your summers?' she asked, grinning at Weasley.  
  
He glared at her, 'Well, it was all going fine until I laid eyes on you two!' It was Draco's turn to smirk at them, 'I thought you'd already seen Fran once today Weasley?' Francis nearly burst out laughing, but she bit her lip in time. 'Must have been mistaken, hey Fran!' all she could do was nod. She felt Draco get a hold on her arm, and steer her towards a carriage.  
  
When they were safely on their way towards the school she burst out laughing. 'Did you see his face!?!' she smirked. 'I know, it was a classic moment, I'll never forget it!' Draco grinned, and tried to replicate the face, but failed due to his grin.  
  
They pulled up and Francis sighed sadly, 'You know Draco that was the last time we're ever going to do that!' Draco smiled, 'You always were a sentimental fool!' he smirked, 'Come on I'm hungry!' he said as she swatted at his arm. 'Hey, I'm not a fly!' he grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey! So I wrote this chapter in like 20 minutes. I'm so pleased. I tried to verify why Harry's not to know. And also clear up a few things with Francis. Hope I didn't lay it on a bit thick! Anyway REVIEW PEOPLE!!!  
  
At the minute I'm beginning to type up the next chapter, and I'm watching Anastasia (you know the Disney cartoon!) I'm 15 and I still love that film!!!  
  
Anyway love and huggles Ginger xx 


	7. A new student and position

Chapter 7  
  
Francis sighed, and lent her chin on her palm. She rolled her eyes as the students at the Ravenclaw table cheered for their new, rather chubby, student. Francis sat up, and yawned. She heard Draco's stomach rumble and grinned, 'don't worry, food now boy!' she patted his head, as he showed her his middle finger.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and waited for silence. As soon as he looked around the children stopped talking. 'This is quite an unorthodox move to make but there will be a new student joining us this year.' He paused as students looked around for this newcomer. 'After you Professor McGonagall!' He indicated to her to carry on.  
  
'Wall, Nicholas' a boy, about Francis's age lumbered forwards. He had dark hair, cropped near his head. His bright blue eyes looked around at all the people. He saw Francis and smiled at her, she narrowed her eyes, she had to wait and see what house he was in first.  
  
The hat was placed on his head, and it covered his eyes. Francis turned away and Draco said, 'He looks like a Ravenclaw!' Francis turned her head to his, and replied, 'You think?' Draco smirked.  
  
They sat in silence for a minute or two, as did the rest of the people. But unlike all the others Francis didn't watch the boy she watched Potter, Weasley and Granger. She would have carried on when suddenly the sorting hat yelled, 'SLYTHERIN!' Francis smirked at Draco as they both clapped, 'Ravenclaw hey?'  
  
After the table had been hushed and Nicholas Wall had taken his seat Dumbledore continued. 'Now then, A New Year means new prefects!' he smiled, and closed his eyes. As he did this many small pops were heard around the great hall. Francis looked around and saw small badges appearing on people's robes. She smiled when a small green badge appeared on her own robes.  
  
She read the word 'Prefect' on the front and she looked up at Draco, 'I'm a prefect Draco!' she nearly screamed as he enveloped her in a hug and whispered in her ear, 'You deserve it!'  
  
The three words he had just said to her meant a lot. He knew what her parents were like, what they would have said to her on finding out she wasn't head girl. She looked up when she heard someone say 'Congratulations' She smiled at the newest Slytherin student, 'Thanks!'  
  
When the excited hugs had all been broken off Dumbledore continued, 'As you all may know, we are in need of a new head boy and girl' he paused to smile around at his students, and the baffled faces of the Gryffindor table as to why Hermione wasn't a prefect. 'So could I introduce to you our new head students, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy''. The two students stood up as their badges appeared.  
  
Francis glared at Granger. God she hated her so much. Just as she was going to give into her urge (A/N: Sp?) to throw her fork at her head Dumbledore said 'Now, lets eat!' and he clapped his hands as all the plates of food appeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, I updated V.V.V quickly for me. This story is going WAY off what it started as, but change is a good thing! I hope! Anyway, Its still ending the way I imagined it to. So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know I'm not just updating and being ignored!  
  
Ginger xx 


	8. Nick's mouth runs away with him

Chapter 8  
  
Francis rolled her eyes as she left the great hall. There they were, the three of them. She walked over to them. 'Congrats Granger!' she sneered. 'Seems your years of arse licking paid off!' she grinned as Hermione replied, 'Well seems your dear friend Draco has been arse licking for years as well!'  
  
Francis narrowed her eyes; She wanted to knock that stupid little grin off her face right now. She balled her fists by her side and glared at Granger. As she was about to lift her fist she heard Snape drawl 'What's going on here Francis?' he sneered at the golden trio (as Fran liked to call them).  
  
'Are these students bothering you? Right you three, 5 points from Gryffindor for cluttering the place up!' he turned to leave, 'each!' he said over his shoulder. Fran grinned, 'Sweet dreams!' she turned to leave and walked into someone. She steadied her self just as she was about to fall, 'Watch where you're going!' she spat out as she looked up.  
  
'I'm sorry, are you OK?' Nick said, Fran looked up, 'Oh yeah sorry, I thought you were Longbottom or someone!' she smiled at him, 'I'm Fran!' she stuck her hand out and he shook it, 'I'm Nick!' he grinned at her.  
  
He looked down at her (he was at least a head taller than her, Fran wasn't the tallest person in the world.) 'Who was that?' he asked referring to the three Gryffindors she'd been arguing with.  
  
'They!' Fran started as she headed towards the dungeon steps, 'Are the three most annoying Gryffindors in this whole school!' he grinned at her anger. 'So do I refer to them as "those annoying Gryffs" or do they have names?'  
  
She looked at him, his sense of humour reminded her of Draco's. 'There called Hermione Granger, she's the head girl, Ron Weasley, he's the red headed pauper and Harry Potter, I'm sure you know all about that dumb orphan!' He nodded, 'So I take it there Slytherin enemy number one?' she smirked at him, 'Yes!'  
  
'Well I know all about your enemies, but all I know about you is your name!' Fran shook her head, 'Sorry, I was a bit pre occupied, my full name is Francis Grinhinslot, and I'm disliked by most Non-Slytherins!' she grinned.  
  
Nick looked like he'd seen a ghost, 'Is your father's name Alex Grinhinslot?' Fran's face dropped, she was well aware of her father's reputation. She avoided his eyes and nodded her head silently. He looked at her, 'if its any consolation, your nothing like he is!' she looked at him anger in her eyes, 'What's that supposed to mean?' she said loudly.  
  
He looked at her uncertain as she continued, 'You don't even know me, you cant judge me, for all you know I may be exactly like my father!' Nick looked at her, 'well its just, you don't seem like him!' Fran could see out of the corner of her eye Draco leading the first years to the common room. They were all staring at the pair.  
  
Fran didn't care; she was very touchy about her parents. 'Well maybe you should just keep your mouth shut about things you know nothing of!' she narrowed her eyes. For the second time that night she wanted to hit someone, but she couldn't not whilst the first years were watching.  
  
'Well I'm sorry its just you don't seem like the sort of person that belongs in Azkaban!' Nick said, his smart mouth getting the better of him. Fran could have been pushed over with a feather when he said that, she did the first thing that came into her mind and she slapped him, then stalked away. Trying her best not to let the tears fall. She gave in when she reached her dorm as she felt the tears fall down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: K one word this time, REVIEW! Well that's 5 and a half words *shrugs* Never Mind.  
  
Ginger xx 


	9. A warning and a promise

Chapter 9  
  
A/N: As I'm typing this I have wet nail polish on! Thought you'd like to know, anyway onwards!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco had hurried the first years along, and headed to find Nick. He walked around a corner and there he was. Draco had calmed down but when he saw him his temper flared once again.  
  
He approached him, and said loudly, 'What gave you the right to say anything like that to her?' as he walked towards him. Nick turned and saw Draco, he replied, quietly, 'Nothing! I tried to find her to apologise but someone said she was in her dorm!' he tried to explain quickly.  
  
Draco glared at him, 'What ever her father may, or may not have done is no ones business except hers!' Nick shifted uncomfortably, 'I know and I regretted it as soon as I'd said it.'  
  
Draco was confused, 'Then why say it in the first place, look I know your new, but if you ever, ever, hurt her again. I'll make sure you know about it!' Draco glared at him one more time before stalking away with the intention of finding Fran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked into the common room and ran his hand through his hair. Pansy saw him and grinned. Draco looked up, and groaned. She walked towards him, flashing her white teeth. 'Hi Draco, how was your summer?' she asked sweetly.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, 'Fine!' He didn't like her she was just a stupid slut who was after his money. 'Have you seen Fran?' he asked her, she rolled her eyes. She hated Fran, as much as Fran hated her. 'I think she's in our dorm, she seemed upset!'  
  
Draco looked at her, 'How upset?' he asked. Pansy hated the fact that he cared so much about her. What was worse was the fact that they didn't fancy each other. 'She was crying I think!' Pansy said.  
  
Draco registered this, 'Shit!' he said, and walked off. Pansy sighed; he was like her little pet dog. He'd spend all day with her, then the moment Fran entered the common room, looking all wind-swept and wet from Quidditch practice and he goes running to her.  
  
Pansy swore there and then that she would get Draco. Well she'd had Draco, but whenever she woke up he was gone, off at breakfast with Fran.  
  
Yes it was very true she hated Fran just as much as she loved Draco, but Fran came hand-in-hand with Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So done, REVIEW!  
  
Fin 


	10. I dont know anything.....

A/N: Hey Hey! Firstly I apologise for the complete lack of update, but here is one! With more to follow!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Fran sat on her bed, thinking. Thinking about her parents, their marriage, her whole life, it was all a scam. They were the perfect little family.  
  
One father, rich, good ministry job, respectable, death eater and incredibly loyal to his master, loyal over his own family.  
  
One Mother, pretty, loyal to her husband, unhappy and empty with no heart.  
  
One daughter, intelligent, well mannered, attractive, popular and screaming to escape.  
  
Escape her family, her life, her future, who she was becoming.  
  
She was everything people thought they wanted to be but she would give up her whole life to be Hermione Granger for a day. She hated her, but everyone assumed the hatred stemmed from her friendship with Harry. No one would ever understand that her hatred stemmed from envy.  
  
Fran lay down on her bed as she heard someone enter the dorm. She assumed it was Pansy, god she hated Pansy nearly as much as Granger. She closed her eyes in a vain attempt to convince Pansy she was asleep but they flew open as she felt someone sit on her bed and a soft voice say, 'Are you ok Fran?'  
  
She sat up immediately recognising the voice and flung her arms around his neck. Instinctively Draco put his arms around her and said softly, 'Fran, don't listen to him, he was angry at you, he didn't mean it!'  
  
Fran smiled, a sad smile, and said, 'But its true isn't it, I'm the daughter of a murderer, and I've been trying to convince myself that he isn't, that he just goes off to the ministry every day!' She sighed.  
  
'I don't know what he had to do with the war I was only a baby. How many people did he kill? What else did he do? I don't know anything Draco!' Draco looked at her as she poured her heart out to him.  
  
She added quietly, 'You know what makes it worse, he's a coward, he wouldn't admit that he had anything to do with Voldemort!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review, PLEASE! *is on hands and knees*  
  
Ginger xx 


	11. A ray of hope in Gryffindor tower

A/N: Apologies for the none-existent updates but I've had exams at school, and completely failed English! Not that I've had the results yet or anything! Lol!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Ron sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. He squirmed slightly in the squashy chair. He was in deep thought about what this final year would be like now Fran and Malfoy knew.  
  
Harry looked at him, then at Hermione who was sat with him on the sofa, 'What's eating him?' he asked her, she looked over at Ron, and said quickly, 'I dunno!' Harry looked at her puzzled, making a mental note to ask them in the morning if they were OK.  
  
At that point Ginny ran into the common room, grinning from ear to ear, 'You three will never guess what happened after you went!' Ron looked up at his sister and said, 'What, Gin?'  
  
'You know that new boy, he was put in Slytherin!' Hermione said, 'Yes!' Silently urging her to continue. 'Well him and Francis Grinhinslot were talking and all of a sudden she slapped him, and ran off crying!'  
  
Harry looked at her, 'Really?' then smirked. He looked to Hermione who had a concerned look on her face, 'Why? What did he do?' Ron saw her expression and said, 'Jesus Hermione, you worry about everything, she's scum, its good that she's upset!'  
  
Ron gave her a knowing look, and Hermione retaliated, 'Well he could have said anything to her! She could be really upset!' Now Ginny looked at her as if she was mad, 'and like she cared when she used to make fun of me in first year! I for one think she deserves whatever is thrown at her, she can dish it out, but obviously cant take it!'  
  
Harry laughed slightly, 'Shes right 'Mione, Whatever that Nick said to her, we should find out, must be her weak spot. It would make this year so much more fun, don't you think?'  
  
Ron smiled maliciously, 'Yes, stupid cow!' This made Ginny laugh, 'I think that this year is the year that Arse Licker Malfoy, and his little angel Francis become unstuck!' Harry added.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what do you think? Can I just give you fore-warning that updates may be few and far between now because I'm near the end of Y10 at school and all things are being tied up.  
  
Apologies and Huggles  
  
Ginger xx (P.S REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) P.S2 (Please?!?!?!?!?!) 


End file.
